Relationship Fighter
by Ros-Poz2
Summary: Marth has had a crush on Ike that keeps growing and growing and now it's turned into more than a crush. Is a battle in the arena, the catalyst that springs a relationship into action? Rated M. Yaoi. Ike x Marth.


Relationship Fighter

Chapter one -: Fighting leads to breakdowns

A prince.

A swordsman.

A fighter.

Marth.

Marth was a talented fighter in the Super Smash Arena, and most of the women swooned over his feminine character.

But he didn't want the women.

He loved someone more, albeit secretly.

The man who got all the ladies.

The man who you strive to be as a fighter.

The man who made history.

Ike.

He didn't even know if he was gay or not, it was like Russian roulette: maybe he's already got a girlfriend/boyfriend, or he might still be single so he has a chance. Marth was a shy man, so he couldn't muster up the courage to ask him out. "Expect the unexpected" was the motto that was pulling him through life as he dealed with this.

This personal dilemma or "mid-life crisis", as some people might want to put it, was interfering with his training and battles. He was losing more and more frequently. Ike on the other hand, was winning almost all of them. Girls wanted him, boys wanted to be like him. He was quite the gentleman however, as whenever Marth was on the ground by the time he had admitted defeat, Ike would be there, a friendly hand out-stretched, ready to help him up.

Marth wondered if one day he would just crumble and tell him.

He could sense that day was coming soon.

~NEXT DAY~

Marth was in the waiting area, along with everybody else, awaiting -as the Master Hand calls it- The Player to pick one of them to face combat with a worthy opponent.

"Ike and Marth!" Shouted The Voice, his deep vocal booming around the smash arena. Marth quickly got up, he didn't know if this was good as he could show Ike what he's made of, or is it bad as he might go all mushy inside and finally give into Ike and confess his love.

He saw Ikes cape blow past him and dark eyes meeting his.

"C'mon Marth, it's time to fight!" He yelled, in a trible manner like this was some sort of ritual. He walked behind Ike, or should I say, swaggered behind, still keeping his cool even though his mind was totally not. Ike stabbed his un-holy sword into the ground, shocked eyes meet his.

"Prepare yourself." Ike stated in his sexy voice that made all the girls watching squeal in delight and pure happiness. Even Marth just stared at Ike in all his glory.

"Ike is soooo hot and sexy! His voice make me melt inside!" An excited girl squealed. (The girl was probably me...*blushes*)

Marth wasn't far behind Ikes sexiness. Marth swished his hair and twirled his sword. He said something in Japanese, his native language and beamed. The girls squealed again.

"Marth is so hot! I wanna just feel that silky hair! How does he get it so shiny?" She yelled, stretching out a hand to try to touch his hair. (Probably my sister. *glares at Aredhel*)

Ike and Marth escaped from the sea of squealing girls before being drowned and entered the arena, the place where all the battles take place.

Ike grabbed his sword and stood in a fighting pose ready to charge at Marth, sweat beading on his forehead.

Marth clasped his much thinner sword in his hands and arched his back forward, sword pointed at Ike.

"Ready...GO!" Shouted The Voice, the low baritone immediately hitting the two competitors ears, sending them in mortal combat.

Ike quickly and swiftly stabbed Marth in the chest, grabbed and threw him off the level. One kill down. Marth was regenerated and put back in the game in no time thanks to the Master Hand. Marth made a comeback by slashing Ike across the torso 3 times and kicking him to the other side of the level. Ike tried to get up in his bloodied state before noticing a tomato with the letter 'M' on it. Ike grabbed and ate the fruit and his health boosted up to normal again. Ike grabbed a nearby lazer and shot Marth repeatedly before he was officially out of the level. Marth appeared once again at the top of the level more fired up than he'd ever been. He ran at top speed towards Ike, sword pointed forwards, he smashed in to Ike stabbing him and sending him flying off the stage. Marth smiled triumphantly before remembering his conundrums.

'Will Ike hate me if I win?'

He felt something sharp hit his back before appearing once again, at the top of the arena.

Marth stared in horror which quickly turned into determination when Ike had picked up a bat and was now in mid swing. Marth was determined to block it but he failed miserably and the bat made contact with his leg sending him flying backwards.

"3...2...1...GAME!" The Voice bellowed. . "The winner is...Ike!"

Ike swung his sword to side and yelled, "Prepare yourself." Everyone in the audience was cheering, "We like Ike! We like Ike!" And you could hear The Players distant voice yelling a screaming because he/she won.

Ike looked over sympathetically at Marth. He was clearly in agony from the swing of the bat, he hadn't meant to break his leg. He strolled over to Marth and smiled a heart warming smile.

"Need help there?" He asked, stretching out a hand to help him up with. Marth obliged and gripped hold of the much larger hand. On the way up he stumbled and fell into Ike, reflexes causing him to grip onto his red cape for dear life. Ike lightly hugged back, and smiled at Marth.

"Y'alright?" He whispered in a very kind tone that caused Marth cheeks to inflame.

"I-I think it's broken..." Marth stammered out looking down to his bent leg. Ike put a hand around Marths back and Marth gripped Ikes shoulder.

"No worries, I'll take you to the infirmary."

After a few minutes with the Master hand, Marth was back on his feet. Marth was still embarrassed at what just happened...did Ike like him too?

No, no, no...stop jumping to conclusions.

Right now he felt his feelings in his throat ready to burst out any second, ready to be heard by handsome ears.

Marth shut his eyes tight and grabbed hold of Ikes shoulder. Ike was startled and turned around to see who or what stopped him. Marth, his eyes still closed and whispered.

"Ike...can I s-see you in private...please...?"

Ike was surprised but thought, since he was friends with Marth and he didn't have anywhere to go, he agreed. They slipped into a nearby empty room and shut the door.

"I don't anyway easier to say this...so is it alright if I be blunt?" Ike nodded.

"I...I love you, Ike..." Marth said, gaze glued to the floor, blushing from ear to ear.

"I-I j-just couldn't keep it hidden for any longer...I felt like I was going to drown in my own feelings and sink into depression."

Ike was surprised, but also flattered. He'd found Marth cute and quite sexy and he was also gay as well, so it wasn't new to him. He'd had dates with the odd boy a while back, but it never turned out well. Ike secretly hoped that this time would be different.

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

DUN DUN DUUUUUN! I'm leaving it there! I hoped you like this first chapter of this new story and be sure to leave a review, I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
